


80s babe

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Coming In Pants, Cute, Kells growing his hair out, Long Hair, M/M, Rimming, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Em loves Kells in his 80s look, especially his long hair and when he wears a certain pair of pants.





	80s babe

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after watchingThe dirt 20 times and thought, what if Kells grew his hair out.

Colson was sitting in front of the mirror brushing his hair, getting some knots out of it.

After The dirt, everyone suggested that he maybe grow his hair out, telling him he looks good with long hair. So he did and dyed it brown. 

"Ow.” He mumbles as he accidentally brushes a little too hard. "Can't wait to cut this shit." Long hair is a good look for him, but it is a pain in the ass to maintain sometimes. 

He was heading out today to a party, an 80s party at a club. His friends suggested they all go for some fun and to tease Kells about his role as Tommy Lee just a little, but it was still a good idea.

Some booze, good music and people in costumes, he couldn't say no that. He 's wearing some leather pants that he didn't get to wear in the movie, but he got too keep them and wearing a motley cru crop top. Once's he's done brushing, Kells picks up a can of hair spray and sprays a few strands in the front then in the back. 

Suddenly there's a knock on his door. "What?" 

"It's me." A gruff voice's says. "You might as well come in since you barged into the rest of my house." The bedroom door opens and Em walks in. "Try locking your front door." The older man mumbles. "You are looking more and more like a chick."

Colson glares at him, but doesn't give him answer. He continues to spray the product on his hair and sprays a little too much, making the older man cough. He smirks a little at that. 

"I'm going to an 80s party. I would offer you to come, but you don't like to be seen with me in public." Kells says the last part with a little bitterness in his voice. The older man is happy to fuck him whenever, but never get serious and go on actual dates with him.

"Don't be dramatic, I'm just busy a lot." God Em can be such a liar. "Whatever" Kells mumbles. 

"Speaking of the 80s, I watch that movie you were in."

Kells was a bit surprised by that, he thought Em wouldn't give a shit about it and not watch it all. "You...you did? What did you think?"

"That you looked like a fag." Em says flatly and Kells deflates a little from his response. "But you were good and you looked hot. Especially with this." He goes over to Kells and gently runs his hand through the brown strands of Kelly's hair. 

"So Pretty with this and the outfits you had on made me hard as hell, especially when you wore leather pants and that thong. Also I love the shots of your ass.”

Kelly's cheeks were turning pink from Em's words. "Um thanks I guess." Em continues to play his hair a little and gives it a small tug. "Are you keeping it like this?"

"Well I was thinking about cutting it next month-"

"Don't." Em says in a commanding tone, that makes Kells almost shiver. "It's too pretty to cut off. I like my girls with long hair." 

"I'm not a chick you asshole." Kells scoffs and pulls his hair away from Em before standing up. When he gets up Em's eyes get a little wide when he's sees the back of the pants. One side was assless, so the younger's man butt cheek was showing.

He gives a whistle as he keeps staring. "Why didn't you wear this in the movie?"

"I was going to, but the director wanted me to wear some other stuff." 

"Hope there's some cut footage of you in them that I can get my hands on." Kells rolls his eyes. "Why? So you can jack off to it?" Kells then feels a slap on his asscheek, making him yelp. “Maybe.” Em mumbles and squeezes that asscheek a little.

Em keeps on grouping it and gives it a few more slaps.  "Damn it, I can't go out with your handprints on my ass."

Em looks at him with a raised brow. "So you have no problem going out with your asscheek showing, but draw the line when people might see handprints on it?" 

"Just get your hand off my ass." Em hums a little and strokes the pink cheek. "How about this, you let me finger and I'll rent out this diner I know. We can do that sappy stuff you like."

Kells felt his heart flutter a little. Em was actually offering a date, sure he would have to agreed to a sex act, but he was still getting a chance to spend some real time with him. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. We'll have the place all to ourselves. You just have to let me..you know." Kelly thinks about it for moment and soon nods. 

Em grins and motions Kells to bend down a little.  "Open your mouth." Kelly does and Em puts two fingers in. "Suck." He commands and Kells does. 

He licks and sucks making sure to get them wet, Em presses his fingers on his tongue a little and pushes them further, making Kells choke a little. 

"God I love your mouth." Em mumbles as he watches those pink lips around his fingers. Once they were wet enough, Em pulls them out and gets his hand on Kell's ass again.

He moves his hand further until it's underneath the material of the pants. He gets his wet fingers between the asscheeks and touch's that tight hole that he can feel twitching a little.

He puts pressure on it with his fingers to tease the young man. Kells whimpers a little and ask, "you mind if I bend over the bed a little."

"Yeah." When Kells gets to the bed, Em pushes him down and starts to finger him. He rubs the tight walls and pokes them. "F-Fuck." Kells groans. Em scissors his fingers and twist them. 

He lightly taps the inside of his hole and gives Kelly's cheek another slap. "You like that, huh my cute 80s girl."

"80s girl? Seriously-Jesus!” Em starts to touch his prostate. "So pretty with your 80s hair and little outfits, just wanna slam you against the wall and fuck you." He whispers dirtily in the younger's man ear.

Em starts to pull out his fingers, but slams them back. He takes those two fingers out all the way this time and replaces them with his thumb.

He pulls the rim a little and pushes it in and out. Em takes it out to feel his hole, it felt a little looser now. 

Without thinking Em grabs the fabric and starts to pull. Kelly's eyes get wide as he hears the material rip. "Yo what the fuck!?"

"Just need to do something.” Em mumbles. Once the fabric was ripped, Kells whole ass was on display. 

He grabs both cheeks and spreads them open. The hole was winking at him and Em traces his finger around it. "You better have a good reason for ripping $940 pants."  

Em doesn't answer him, he just bends his head down and licks the young man's hole. Kells gasp and Em smirks. "That a good enough reason." Before kelly could answer his hole is licked again, it even goes inside a little. 

As Em keeps licking him, Kells feels himself about to come. He doesn't want to come in these pants, but fuck it, they're already ruined anyway.

After a few more licks Kells comes with a groan, he feels the fabric getting wet. 

"What time does your party start?" Em ask casually. "8:00."

"Good, that means we have time to do that thing I promised you. That is if you still wanna go."

Kells nods and gets up from the bed. "Yeah I still do. Just let me change into some different pants."

"Make sure you brush your hair. Want you pretty for me again." Kells scoffs a little. "I don't get pretty for you, you old pervert."

"Yeah keep lying to yourself honey." Kells grumbles a little as he searches through his closet. "Hey when we get there..you think you we can share a milkshake?"

Em rolls his eyes. “Can you be more gay?" Kells starts to look a little disappointed until Em says "but fine, if it makes you happy I guess."

Kells gives a bright smile, he looking forward to this date more than the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish Kells would grow his hair out, he was so cute with it in The Dirt. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
